


Such A Bad Town For Such A Pretty Face

by MoMoMomma



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Endearments, M/M, Mentions of canon character death, Prostitute Derek, Tiny Bit of Angst at the End, Top Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man--”Call me Chris,” he’d purred, sliding a broad hand, rough with gun callouses, around the curve of Derek’s hip in the darkness of the alley--is splayed out, exhaling a rush of smoke as he watches Derek carefully. Normally the men who pick him up are rough, instantly tumbling him onto the sheets, fucking inside with little thought to anything but coming. They don’t take the time to watch Derek, to gently strip him from his clothes before placing him on the bed how they want, and they certainly don’t back away to sprawl out on a couch.</p>
<p> But Derek’s also never been this hard before, especially with a client. So tonight is full of new experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Bad Town For Such A Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/gifts).



> This was an abrupt "must write now" sort of thing; heavily inspired by [this gifset](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com/post/88568578291) (SFW but very hot) and also Eeyore9990 and BadwolfBadwolff's talk of prostitution fics. I wish I could say I'm sorry but I'm so not.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Arch your back a little more, just like-- _yeah_.”

Derek can’t help but spread his legs a little wider at the hissed sound of satisfaction, letting his head fall back for a moment. His flush is spreading, down his neck and into his chest, the warmth between his thighs only increasing the longer he sits like this. He’s exposed, completely naked and kneeling on a bed and, while he’s not the one in control; like this? He feels _powerful_.

But the vulnerable expanse of his throat makes him shiver and he rolls his head back upright. It only takes a glance before he groans, low in his chest, cock pulsing out a bead of pre-come.

The man--”Call me Chris,” he’d purred, sliding a broad hand, rough with gun callouses, around the curve of Derek’s hip in the darkness of the alley--is splayed out, exhaling a rush of smoke as he watches Derek carefully. Normally the men who pick him up are rough, instantly tumbling him onto the sheets, fucking inside with little thought to anything but coming. They don’t take the time to watch Derek, to gently strip him from his clothes before placing him on the bed how they want, and they _certainly_ don’t back away to sprawl out on a couch.

 But Derek’s also never been this hard before, especially with a client. So tonight is full of new experiences.

“Gorgeous.” Chris breathes on another exhale, smoke curling out from between his lips. “Fucking beautiful, you know that?”

Derek doesn’t know how to respond, isn’t sure if he’s actually supposed to. Everything about this is so confusing, twisting something inside him until he’s edging towards shifting, his wolf agitated by the circumstance. The acrid smell of smoke usually makes him gag but this time, mixing in with the sweat that Derek can see staining Chris’ shirt and the heady smell of lust, it’s hitching his breath for a completely new reason. He knows this man is a hunter, knows there’s danger here. He can see the glint of gunmetal shining from the area under the couch Chris is on, can smell the lingering scent of wolfsbane under the sweat and smoke.

But it doesn’t make his cock any less stiff. If anything? The element of danger has Derek’s hips twitching minutely, begging to fuck up into something.

“I want you to fuck yourself open.” Chris murmurs, gesturing fluidly before dropping a hand to where his cock is tenting his pants almost obscenely. “Turn around and let me see you stretch that slutty little hole, get it ready so I can fuck you.”

Derek scrambles into motion, turning compliantly and lowering his shoulders to the bed, reaching behind himself. He uses one hand to pull a cheek to the side, exposing himself--a good choice if Chris’ low snarl of “ _fuck_ ” and the sound of fabric against skin is anything to go by--using the other hand to rub gingerly at his rim. The dry scratch has him shivering and Derek stupidly wishes he’d thought to grab the lube from his pants before letting Chris toss them across the room. Sliding one finger inside makes him grit his teeth, the burn softening his cock just a bit.

Movement has him tensing in place, thinking he’s done something wrong, before suddenly Chris is pressed along his back, the thick line of his cock bumping against the back of Derek’s thigh. The scent is heavier now, spinning Derek’s head, making him almost dizzy with how fast his cock thickens up again.

“Easy, baby, easy.” Chris purrs in his ear, rubbing a hand down Derek’s arm, callouses catching and leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Don’t hurt yourself. I want you aching from my cock, not any other reason.”

There’s a fumble to the side for a moment before Chris is pushing a small bottle of lube into Derek’s hand, dropped back down to the side when Chris ranged over him. Derek slicks his hand quickly, enjoying the press of Chris’ body when he leans back. He’s not sure why Chris isn’t going back to the couch but he’s not complaining, the heavy weight grounding him.

Chris leans back once Derek’s fingers are practically dripping lube, one hand smoothing up his back, gently pushing his shoulders back to the mattress before it’s gone. Derek almost wants to beg for it back but that’s not how this works.

Or, at least, it’s never how it worked before. Then again, nothing is like it usually is.

“Come on, baby.” The endearments are getting to Derek, especially when they’re purred with Chris’ gravel rough voice. “Let me see you do it. Let me see how easily your pretty hole is gonna spread for me.”

There’s two warm palms on Derek’s cheeks suddenly, making him drop the hand he’d had there, spreading him wide and making him moan softly. The stretch, slight but still _there_ , makes him desperate to be filled, but he bites back the words hanging on the tip of his tongue. Chris wants a show and Derek is nothing but eager to please this man.

He brushes his fingers against his hole again, the slickness making the rub so much better, Chris’ groan only fueling his need to get this over with. Not the sex; no, Derek’s practically _salivating_ at the prospect of feeling Chris’ thick cock split him open, but the stretching. If he thought it wouldn’t tip Chris off--assuming Chris doesn’t already _know_ \--he’d beg to get fucked right now, slid into with barely any prep, beg for Chris to shove into him until it burns and hurts and Derek doesn’t know whether he wants to scramble away or fuck back.

This time, when he sinks a finger knuckle deep inside his own heat, there’s no pain. Just a smooth slide that has him panting into the sheets, fucking it in and out a few times before adding another. It’s easy, his own need making his body open up around the thrusting digits, but adding another--too quick, he always moves too quick when he’s horny--makes him hiss and slow. Almost instantly Chris is back, leaning over to press a kiss to the small of his back, chest brushing against his arm.

“Not so fast, baby, not so fast. Stop rushing, honey. You and me? We’ve got time. Go easy on yourself. I don’t want you red and raw from anything but how hard I’m gonna fuck you into this bed, alright?”

The words make Derek slow, rotating his fingers inside himself until his body relaxes around them. The clutch isn’t nearly as tight and Derek _burns_ with the need to feel something thicker. He’s almost ready to beg, mouth open and everything, drool slipping from the corner onto the pristine sheets that won’t be so clean in a moment, when Chris speaks up again.

“Ready for my cock, baby? Yeah, yeah, you’re ready. God, look at you.” His voice is almost reverent and the kindness there is what makes Derek moan brokenly into the fabric, rubbing his burning cheeks against cool cotton. “So gorgeous, so open for me. Gonna be a good boy for Daddy? Gonna let me fuck you wide open, fill you full of come?”

“D-Daddy.” Derek gasps out, the word making his skin feel too tight, his cock an iron bar of heat between his thighs.

It’s not new, he’s been asked to call people stuff before. But Chris, the idea of _Chris_ being his Daddy, taking care of him, almost makes him tear up, _want_ burning through him so fast it nearly eclipses the lust.

“Shhh,” Chris rumbles out, hands moving away from Derek’s skin, no doubt to grab the lube Derk discarded to the side. “I’ve got you, Daddy’s right here. Daddy’s gonna take care of you, take care of his sweet boy.”

Derek want to respond, wants to babble about how much he wants it, but his breath catches in his chest and his words disintegrate on his tongue at the heavy press of Chris’ cock against his hole. It’s a slow slide, Chris taking his time, ensuring Derek feels every. single. inch. By the time his hips press flush to Derek’s ass, Derek is slanty-eyed, more cat than wolf, pressing back desperately like he can get more out of sheer _want_ for it. His hands clench in the sheets, moans broken and desperate as they slip out of his open mouth, drool slicking his lips. Above him Chris groans, fingers digging deep into the muscles of his hips.

“So good, baby boy I _knew_ you’d be so good. So slick and hot for me, tight around my cock. You wanted this so bad, didn’t you? Wanted Daddy’s cock so deep inside you that you forgot about those other men.”

“Yes,” the sob breaks out at Chris’ first slide backwards, cock dragging along nerve endings that scream, making Derek want to shove backward just to keep his Daddy inside.

Once the floodgates have been opened Derek just can’t _stop_ , words tumbling from his lips like water, Chris’ slow thrusts only quickening the spill.

“Yes, Daddy, yes. Wanted you so bad, wanted you to fuck me. Wanted to be _your_ little slut, open up for you.”

“None of those other men could do this, huh?” Chris snaps in with a brutal thrust and Derek gasps, burrowing deeper into the bed like the stability will let him take those thrusts _deeper_ somehow. “Could fuck you like you needed. Knew you were a slut when I saw you, knew I wanted you on my cock. Those other little boys, those stupid men, they didn’t know what you needed. Didn’t know you needed Daddy to fuck you until you were a drooling little mess of come.”

“No,” Derek pants, lost in the feeling of Chris’ cock thrusting deep and dragging back to repeat the motions over and over and over. “No, they didn’t. Never wanted their cocks so bad, Daddy. Only yours.”

Chris rumbles in pleasure, Derek’s wolf preening at the nonverbal praise, and comes down over him, hands planting firmly in the bed next to Derek’s shoulders. It makes him remember how _long_ Chris is, tall and lanky with enough muscle to still fuck into him with powerful shoves, even stretched out like this. Derek can’t help it, letting go of the sheet to reach around and cover Chris’ hand with his own, rubbing over a scar on the top of his hand. It reminds him that this is a hunter, someone Derek should be scared of, should be running from, not sliding his knees wider on the mattress so Chris’ next thrust has their balls slapping together.

“Needy little boy. You’re so needy, so fucking _greedy_ for my cock. Wanna fill you up, keep you on your knees forever for me. Want that, baby? Wanna be my pet slut?” Chris leans down, something tensing in his muscles that catches Derek’s attention, tearing it away from the pressure coiling in his stomach. “Or do you wanna be Daddy’s pretty puppy?”

It feels like ice replacing the blood in his veins, cooling his body down, and Derek stops breathing for a moment, completely forgets how. He should have known, should have ran the second he smelled wolfsbane. But now Chris is in him and he’s a hunter and he’s going to slit Derek’s throat and leave him for dead. He hasn’t told Laura how he was getting his money, she won’t know where to look for him even if she comes back from Beacon Hills anytime soon. He’ll rot in this room.

“Hey, shhh,” Chris’ hand claps down on his nape, pressing him back down into the bed from where he’d pushed up in his panic. “Baby, I knew. I knew what you were and you know what? I still wanted to fuck your sweet little hole. Werewolf, human, either way I’d want you hanging off my cock.”

The words have Derek relaxing on an exhale, tension flowing out of his body in such an obvious way that Chris coos at him and the hand on his nape leaves to stroke down his spine.

“There’s my good boy, there’s my good pup. So sweet for me, Derek, such a good pup for Daddy. Gonna let me be your Alpha, honey? Gonna let me fuck into you every night, shove my fist inside so I can knot you? I wanna fuck you full, pup. Want you to be so drenched in my come that every other werewolf knows who has you.”

Everything that was draining away when Chris revealed he knew comes rushing back and Derek sobs under the onslaught, cock drooling a puddle onto the cloth beneath them, thighs shaking with how badly he wants to come. He curls around Chris’ forearm, gnawing on the skin of his wrist, looking back just enough that he can catch Chris’ face. There’s no disgust there, no revulsion, just pure awe and hunger, ice blue eyes glittering as he thrusts hard enough to jolt a whine from Derek’s throat.

“Gonna come, Derek. Gonna fill my sweet puppy up until you’re dripping my come. Come on, baby, I know you wanna come. You’re so wet for me, so soaked. Let me feel you come on my cock.”

It only takes a few more thrusts before Derek is complying, cock drenching the sheets beneath them, knot swelling and aching with the need for pressure. He doesn't think, doesn't even assume a hunter like Chris would want to get near it, but Chris shifts suddenly and then there’s a vice like grip around his knot. The tight clench has Derek screaming out his name, the world shifting before abruptly collapsing into darkness. The last thing he hears, before every sense shuts down and he slumps, is Chris growling out “god, I’m gonna keep you _forever_.”

 

When Derek comes back to himself it’s by increments, his brain booting up like Laura’s old computer. He registers the sun on his skin first, the warmth making him want to roll around and sprawl out. There’s an obscene amount of slick between his cheeks, Derek’s face flushing when he remembers he didn’t even _ask_ Chris to wear a condom. The last thing he realizes, which makes him sit bolt upright despite the ache in his ass, is that there’s a band of leather encircling his throat, the cold touch of metal hanging right below it, resting on his chest.

Chris is back on the couch, smoking another cigarette as he watches Derek carefully. There’s no fear in his gaze, just quiet consideration as he watches Derek lift a hand and run it around the collar. The leather is smooth, expensive, soaked in something that removes the harsh scent and replaces it with something sweet, almost like coffee.

Of course, that could be the cup Chris is holding in his free hand.

A quick touch to the metal confirms it’s a tag, Derek capturing it between his index finger and thumb to rub over the design etched into it. It’s a fleur de lis, something he’s very familiar with, and he can feel his eyes flash blue as he looks back up at Chris.

“Argent.” The word is a curse and an accusation all in one and Chris sighs, leaning forward to stab out the cigarette.

“Yes. Which I should have said. But only by name. I haven’t spoken to that side of the family in years.”

“Because they’re mass murdering psychopaths?” Derek snaps, Chris arching a brow over the rim of his cup as he takes a long swallow.

“Because we have a code. And what they did to your family smashed that code into pieces.”

“Is that what this is?” Derek springs out of the bed, scrambling to find his clothes, ready to run from this whole situation. “What, you flip me a couple hundred for a fuck and think it’ll make up for what your bitch of a sister did?”

He should have known better than to think this would end well.

“No,” the venom in Chris’ tone makes him pause, giving Chris enough time to topple him back onto the bed, expertly pinning him down. “Derek, listen to me. This wasn’t about that. I’ve wanted you for so long, wanted this. So I was selfish, I’m sorry, I should have told you who I was before we fucked.”

Derek fights his hold, snaps his teeth at him viciously, but he knows it’s useless. His wolf has already submitted, happy with the collar around his throat, and it’s not responding to his attempts to hurt it’s new master. Chris frowns down at him but continues on.

“Derek, none of it was a lie. I do want you, wanna keep you. You’re so beautiful, I want to have that for myself. No plots, no subterfuge. Just you and me.”

“I have Laura.” Derek whispers, thinking of his sister who went back to that hellhole and the way his chest has been aching for days every time he thinks of her.

He knows what it means. But he can’t be sure. That’s what this money was for. To go back, to see for himself what his wolf already knew as fact.

“Laura is dead.” Chris whispers gently, eyes soft. “Killed by another werewolf. I’m going back, I want you to come with me. You can avenge your sister and then--”

“Then _what_?!” Derek demands, nearly hysterical at the confirmation, twisting under Chris’ weight. “What, I stay your little guard-dog? Bark at intruders? Stand by while you slaughter my kind?”

“You stay with me.” Chris snaps, darkness creeping into his gaze. “You be whatever you want to be. My pup, my slut, my sweet boy. You let me take care of you.”

The words drain the fight right out of him, Derek sagging back into the mattress, letting Chris’ solid body ground him until he can think straight. Chris waits patiently, watching him the whole time, silent.

“You said...you said it was another werewolf? Do you know--”

“Not yet.” Chris looks determined, lips thinning into a line. “But I’ll find out. I’ll find them and I’ll let you rip their throat out for killing her.”

“And then you’ll keep me.”

“Forever, if you let me.” Chris answers softly and Derek sighs, his wolf twisting inside at the prospect of home and _AlphaDaddyMaster_ and vengeance for fallen pack.

His soft “okay” isn’t what seals the contract, what makes the collar around his neck seem more like a gesture of love than of ownership. No, no, that’s the gentle kiss Chris presses to his mouth, opening him up as surely as his cock did the night before.

He doesn’t know what Beacon Hills holds for him past revenge. But he knows it holds Chris, by his side, giving and taking in equal parts. And for now?

That’s all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked this, feel free to join me up at that tumblr!


End file.
